Final Fantasy: The Battle of Two Legends
by Liquid Spider
Summary: I have created the ultimate battle between 2 Final Fantasy Legends! Be a spectator of a unique 1 on 1 battle between Cloud and Squall and maybe you'll know which one is the better warrior!


Final Fantasy:

The Battle of Two Legends

By Liquid Spider

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or VIII, but I do own this totally original story that came out of my own brain. 

Author Note: Welcome to my second Fanfic, this time being a Final Fantasy 7 & 8 crossover. I have a few notes. The first one being that I tried to give written details to otherwise indescribable events so please excuse my details, but I think I did a good job with them. Another note is that this fanfic was written in a way that it would not leave anyone that has not played one or either of the Final Fantasy games behind. This means that everything is explained and this may bring down the pace of the story. I'm sorry for this, but I don't want people reading this to be clueless. With all this said, enjoy the story and please read and review afterward.

The Location was a vacant desert, miles from civilization. The time was in the afternoon. The purpose was to see which one is the better of them. The process was through a one on one battle. The Combatants were Cloud and Squall. The prize was personal victory.

Cloud is a spiky haired mercenary who was the hero of Final Fantasy VII. Cloud did not live a normal life. Through most of his recent history he could not remember who he was due to a corporation's inhumane experiments. But with the help of his friends, he was able to find himself within a cloud of a mixed personality, and save the world from a genetically enhanced soldier's evil goal.

Cloud comes to the battle in his signature outfit of a sleeveless purple turtleneck, with purple pants and a massive metal shoulder guard. His weapon of choice, the mighty Ultima Weapon. This glowing blue sword weakens in strength as the user weakens.

Squall is the hero of Final Fantasy VIII. All his life he's been avoiding emotional and social contact with others due to a childhood fear of losing a loved one. The result is a tough person with a cold personality. But things change for him when he was thrown forward to try and stop evil sorceresses' plot to rule the world. But with the help from a special girl and his colleagues, Squall overcame all the odds to change himself into a better person and to save the world.

Squall came also in his signature outfit. A white shirt and black pants with a furry collared leather jacket. His weapon of choice, the Lionheart gunblade. A gunblade is a combination of a sword and a gun. When the user pulls the trigger of the blade when he slashes his enemy, it sets off an explosion causing greater damage. 

The two men gave each other the look of respect. There was no revenge or personal grudge that went with this duel, just a one on one contest to see which one was better. After their glances, they each drew their weapon, and that signaled the start of the battle.

Cloud rushed forward to initiate the first strike, which was a quick slash. Squall easily blocked this with his gunblade and swung Cloud's sword up. Then with Cloud's chest being vulnerable, Squall went in for the true first strike, a slash from Lionheart. As an added effect, Squall pulled the trigger of Lionheart at the peak of the slash and there was a big explosion. Cloud was blasted down to the ground.

Squall prepared to strike Cloud again, but a green energy light appeared from Cloud. The green light signals a magic attack. Squall was suddenly knocked into the air by ice that appeared from the ground. Cloud had used Ice3 on Squall and this was the first magic attack in the battle. Squall fell from the air and landed in a hurtful way. Squall took some quick recovery time. Cloud used this time to set up a magic barrier around him. This barrier will halve all damage received from a magic attack.

Squall released a green energy light and shot a black orb at Cloud. Cloud tried to block this with his sword but couldn't. The orb made Cloud sort of implode on himself. The black orb was a gravity attack called Demi. Cloud knelt over in pain because one fourth of his energy was taken away and his magic barrier didn't protect him from that.

Cloud started to get real angry and released a red energy light from within him. The red energy signaled a limit break attack, a special attack that is activated when a person gets angry or receives a lot of damage. Cloud held his sword as though it was a baseball bat and swung it to the ground. This created an energy wave that ran on the ground toward Squall. This was Cloud's Blade Beam limit break. Squall quickly set up a protect shield. When the wave hit Squall, Squall received half the damage he would've received without the shield.

Squall quickly got up and gave Cloud some quick slashes with the gunblade, but this time without pulling the trigger. It didn't matter cause all of his slashes were blocked by Cloud's Ultima Weapon. Cloud backed off from the entourage of slashes and a magenta energy light appeared from Cloud. The magenta light signaled an enemy skill. Then Cloud released a stream of bubbles at Squall. This was Cloud's Aqualung enemy skill. Squall was damaged heavily and he nearly fell over.

Cloud prepared for another magic attack, but Squall released a red energy light. Then he ran over to Cloud and slashed him about 8 times, each with the trigger, calculating for great damage. Cloud couldn't block these attacks cause they were to quick and powerful. This was Squall's Renzokuken Limit Break, but it wasn't over yet. Then afterwards, Squall let out a blue lightning from within. This signaled a finishing blow used after Renzokuken. Then Squall started to run up to Cloud and when he did, he dove his gunblade into the ground gaining momentum, and then he jumped high into the air, slashing Cloud heavily in the process. Squall had just performed his Rough Divide finishing move.

Cloud was down on the ground. It had appeared Squall won the match. But then Cloud glowed as a bunch of multi-colored bubbles with tridents on them appeared from him, and then he disappeared. This signaled a summon monster was about to show up. These monsters act on their own when attacking. Squall watched in confusion as a gold ball fell from the sky and into the ground. Then from that spot, fire erupted and a fiery bird came from with in it. It was Phoenix, and he had come to do his Phoenix Flame attack. Squall watched in horror as Phoenix burned him up, while reviving Cloud to full health in the process. Phoenix's flame can revive the person that called it.

Cloud got back up, he was in perfect health. Squall was also feeling quite healthy himself. Cloud was shocked; it seemed Squall could absorb fire damage. At that time Cloud's magic barrier and Squall's protect barrier both wore off. 

With each other back at full health, they both proceeded in slashing each other with their weapons. During the slashes, Squall started to gain the upper hand because Cloud was starting to weaken and the Ultima Weapon was too. But Cloud broke the slashing and cured himself with a hi-potion. Then they both released a green energy light and then the whole area turned green. Then suddenly a green beam came from the sky and hit both Cloud and Squall. They had both did Ultima to each other. They were hurt pretty badly.

As both combatants knelt on the ground, the sky suddenly turned dark and four swords mysteriously dropped from the sky, and landed blade first into the ground forming a circle. Then in the space in the middle of the sword circle, a red figure appeared. It was Gilgamesh, here to help Squall. Out of the 4 swords: Excalibur, Excalipoor, Masamune, and Zantesuken, Gigamesh picked the deadly Zantesuken. One swipe from Zantesuken means instant death automatically. Gilgamesh slashed Cloud with Zantesuken, while at the same time Cloud slashed Gligamesh with the Ultima weapon. After this, they both stood there, but suddenly the Zantesuken sword split in half. Gilgamesh looked at the sword halves in disbelief as he and the other swords disappeared. Squall smiled at Cloud as though giving him credit. Only one person has ever lived through an encounter with the Zantesuken sword before today, but not only has Cloud lived, but also he split the sword in half.

Then Cloud started to glow as a bunch of multi-colored bubbles with tridents on them appeared from him, and the he disappeared. Then a black hole appeared under Squall and he fell through it. Squall was now floating in a space with a psychedelic background. Then all of a sudden, a knight came from out of no where and tried to slash Squall with his sword. Squall blocked this hit with his gunblade, which wasn't easy. Squall was now experiencing the Ultimate End summoning attack, done by the Knights of the Round. Soon after, 11 more knights came in to try and hurt Squall, but Squall struggled to block each and every attack. Finally the last knight came up and tried to slash Squall with all his strength, but Squall countered his attack and ended up breaking the knight's sword. Then the knight disappeared, and the background broke into pieces, putting Squall back into the desert with Cloud looking at him, giving him credit. Where Cloud comes from, the Knights of the Round were the strongest summon monsters and it took a lot to walk away from that attack without any harm. 

But Squall motioned to Cloud "That's not all" and 4 green bubbles sprouted from the ground and circled Squall all the way to the top of him and then they shot out into different directions. Then after this he disappeared. This signaled that Squall summoned a guardian force, his version of a summon monster. After he disappeared, a great shadow was casted over Cloud by a big flying spaceship type thing. It was Eden, ready to do his Eternal Breath attack. Eden then targeted Cloud and he turned the whole Earth's appearance into a big gothic symbol, with Cloud right in the middle of it. Then a big electronic grid tunnel appeared in space. The tunnel started at Earth and it went far out into space. Eden shot Cloud through this tunnel. Cloud anticipated the worst and he released a green light as he prepared to do a magic attack. As Cloud saw what was at the end of the tunnel, he was truly shocked. It was a big supernova. Cloud quickly set up a shield, which protects him from powerful attacks, and then he quickly did an Ultima spell and shot it into the nova. The supernova exploded, shooting Cloud back through the tunnel and back into the desert. Cloud landed in the desert without a scratch due to the shield, which quickly wore off. Squall was horrified, but it didn't show in his expressions. Instead he remained his composure, but still, "How does one escape a SUPERNOVA?"

Cloud rushed in to continue the battle. He attempted to slash Squall, but Squall blocked and quickly countered. But Cloud blocked this too. Then Squall stepped back and released a green light. Some golden arches appeared on both sides of Squall and they turned him gold in color. He had just casted aura on himself. Aura gave Squall the use of his limit breaks. Squall then released a red light and proceeded with doing his Renzukuken limit break. Squall slashed Cloud 8 times, each with the trigger. Cloud couldn't block any of these attacks because they were real quick. Then Squall lit up in blue lightning and powered up his sword. Then he ran up to Cloud and slashed him up into the air. At this time the sky turned into a psychedelic background of black with colored flashes whizzing by. Then, in mid air, Squall slashed Cloud quite powerfully for about 13 times, each with the trigger. Then as a final blow, Squall powered up his sword for awhile, and then slashed Cloud, complete with a glowing white energy line trailing behind, signaling power. And then with the trigger added, a big explosion soon followed, giving Cloud great damage. Cloud soon fell back too the ground very hurt from the mid air assault, but he was not shaken. He had just experienced Lionheart, Squall's ultimate limit break attack.

Squall fell back to the ground a little worn out, but still battle ready, which was good because Cloud had a surprise for him. Cloud released a red energy light and then he powered up his sword in an angelic light. Then he ran up to Squall and slashed him about 15 times in a very quick fashion. And finally, as a finishing blow, he leaped up in the air and powered up his sword even more. And then he fell back down, slashing Squall for tremendous damage. This was Cloud's ultimate limit break attack, Omnislash.

Squall knelt down in pain from the attack, but Cloud also knelt down from being worn out. But they still leaped up and tried to slash each other. They both blocked each other's attacks until finally they stood there, with their swords clashed, staring each other down, sweating. And then they did an unexpected thing, they withdrew their swords, still staring each other, but this time smiling. And then they both left the battle grounds, going in opposite directions. As said before, this was no personal grudge, but rather a contest to see which one was better. They were both one and the same, with a heart as a lion and having their own cloud in heaven.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review!!!


End file.
